Conventionally, a sheet sticking apparatus has been known in which an adhesive sheet is stuck to a semiconductor wafer (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In a sheet sticking apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of adhesive sheets is temporarily adhered on a release sheet at a predetermined interval and the release sheet before the adhesive sheets are peeled is wound around a support shaft and the release sheet after the adhesive sheets are peeled is wound around a winding shaft. Further, the release sheet is stretched between the support shaft and the winding shaft so that, after the release sheet is passed between a tension adjusting roller and a pinch roller and turned back by a peeling plate, the release sheet is passed between a feeding roller and a pinch roller and wound around the winding shaft.
In the sheet sticking apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, an adhesive sheet is peeled from a release sheet by sharply turning back the release sheet at a front end part of the peeling plate. Further, in the sheet sticking apparatus, a peeled adhesive sheet is pressed against the surface of a semiconductor wafer by a pressing roller and the adhesive sheet is stuck to the semiconductor wafer.    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-174247
In order to stick an adhesive sheet to a predetermined position of a semiconductor wafer, it is required that a tip end of an adhesive sheet temporarily adhered on a release sheet is aligned with a predetermined reference position and, after aligning a tip end of a semiconductor wafer with a predetermined reference, feeding of the release sheet and movement of the semiconductor wafer are synchronized with each other to stick the adhesive sheet to the semiconductor wafer.
In the sheet sticking apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a release sheet is sharply turned back at a front end part of a peeling plate. Therefore, in a case that a tip end of an adhesive sheet temporarily adhered on a release sheet has been passed through the reference position due to a cause such as a power failure, when the release sheet is fed toward the winding shaft for aligning a tip end of the next adhesive sheet with the reference position, the adhesive sheet whose tip end has been passed through the reference position is peeled from the release sheet. Accordingly, in the sheet sticking apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, it is required that the feeding roller is rotated in a reverse direction to feed the release sheet toward the support shaft and the tip end of the adhesive sheet having been passed through the reference position is returned to the reference position. In other words, in the sheet sticking apparatus, in a case that a tip end of an adhesive sheet has passed through the reference position, the feeding roller is required to be reversed so that the tip end of the adhesive sheet having passed the reference position is returned to the reference position and, as a result, the structure of the drive mechanism for the feeding roller may be complicated.